The present invention relates to a device for improving the feed of a bar in an automatic lathe for machining bars.
As is known, the bar being machined is axially thrust by a pusher in the guiding duct of a loader assembly and into the tubular mandrel of the lathe, within which it rotates with play.
In order to reduce the vibrations which arise therefrom, the bar is guided by a bush or bushing which however does not allow the traversing of the pusher.